


The 2nd Incident:  Climax

by GravityDidIt



Series: When the Husband's away [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Facials, Female Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M, Young Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityDidIt/pseuds/GravityDidIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles needs help cleaning her pool so she gets the help of her neighbor Talia's son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 2nd Incident:  Climax

**Author's Note:**

> For this fic I personally picture Ian Nelson as young Derek

So Stiles was pregnant…it was a strange feeling, considering she didn’t feel pregnant. She hadn’t begun to show so for the most part she looked like herself. Although the prenatal vitamins were doing wonders for her hair, it was thicker and the dark brown seemed to become richer, hell even her skin looked good. So far being pregnant was not a bad thing. Jordan had been so excited when she told him, He had snuck them into the restaurants bathroom and eaten her out until she had come three times. Quite a feat considering the waiter had never known they were gone.

However if she had to choose something it was that she was forbidden from doing heavy lifting and _rigorous_ activity. Jordan had even forbidden her from cleaning their pool. Not a hardship before, but today the ancient air conditioner that came with the house decided to die and Stiles was cooking inside the house. Sitting in front of a fan, movement outside her window caught her attention. Mrs. Hale was walking down her drive way with her teenaged son.

Stiles hurried herself, walking quickly until she could meet Talia on the side walk.

“Talia!” Stiles called The older woman and her son stopped, but whereas Talia met Stiles eyes her son looked away. “I’m glad I caught you.”

“Stiles,” The woman acknowledged taking in Stiles’ sparse attire a tank top and short shorts. “Air conditioner out?”

“Yes!” Stiles nearly yells. “I was wondering if I could hire your son to clean our pool.”

“Oh,” Talia looks to her son who finally looks up. The _incident,_ what she referred to it as (what Jordan called “that one time”) came flooding back into her mind. The hazel eyes had belonged to Talia’s son. Stiles had assumed maybe it had been Peter, Talia’s brother, he had the reputation for it. “I don’t see why not. Derek?”

The boy seemed frozen. Stiles’ had years of experience hiding her embarrassment, she was a klutzy nerdy teenager in high school, but Talia’s son obviously never had to deal with that. He was tall, almost as tall as her husband, dark hair reminiscent of his mother, all in all he straddled the line between cute and gorgeous. Arousal flooded her veins, she should really not be think of straddling (like she did her husband) in front of this kid.

“I-I” Derek stammered.

“I’ll pay you of course.” Stiles spoke sounding more like a neighbor whom he hadn’t seen performing a live porno. “I’ll even let you swim when you’re done.”

“Sure.”

 

Derek began cleaning the pool while Stiles changed. She isn’t sure what came over her but the scene kept playing over and over in her head. The way his eyes watched her, the way she felt when she met his stare. She couldn’t help it she pulled on her bikini, silently cursing (not sure whether positive or against) that she only owned one swimsuit.

Derek was skimming the pull his eyes concentrated on the task at hand. As the net filled with debris Derek had to pull the skimmer harder through the water his biceps bulged as he moved. He was shirtless exposing an expanse of lithe muscle that promised to become more when he grew older. His stomach taut and his abs were cut with a smattering of dark hair that trailed down below his trunks.

Stiles couldn’t handle it. She grabbed a bucket of ice from her kitchen and placed a several ice pops inside. She walked out and sat laid herself on a lounger that Jordan had bought after their last use of their backyard. She pulled an ice pop from the bucket and unwrapped it. She placed the ice in her mouth and moaned as the cold flavor hit her tongue. She opened her eyes and saw that Derek had stopped skimming, too busy staring at her. With mental smirk Stiles pushed the pop farther into her mouth until her lips met her fingers holding onto the stick. She raised an eyebrow and Derek returned to work.

When Derek was finally finished Stiles took notice of the rather large tent of his trunks.

“Take a dip Derek.”

“Mrs. Parrish?” Derek gulped he was trying hard not to look at her breasts.

“You worked _hard_ Derek you deserve a _reward_.” What the hell had gotten into her? Derek jumped into the pool. Stiles followed him in soon after. Derek swam laps across the pool in quick succession, his back muscles flexing wildly. Stiles couldn’t help the clench of her stomach at the sight. The air was filled with their arousal, realizing that Jordan would be getting home soon Stiles moved to the steps of the pool Derek close behind her.

After the two left the pool Stiles leading them to a set of towels, Stiles tripped. Derek was quick reaching out and grabbing her before she fell. But in the catch, one of Derek’s hands found its way under her bikini top the other around her hip. His hand squeezed her breast reflexively. The moan she let out was low and dirty.

She has no idea how long they stood like that, her feeling his lithe young muscles, but finally he broke their stalemate. Derek’s fingers snuck down beneath her bottoms until the met her core. A flick of his middle finger and he was in her heat.

“Knew you wanted it.” Suddenly the awkward young man she had been playing with all afternoon became a predator. “That husband doesn’t fuck you enough. Even after fucking you in front of me. Knew you wanted another cock when you didn’t turn away.” His fingers moved until they were up against her clit. His mouth is at her neck breathing hot air, nipping sharply.

“Please” She felt him smile against her throat. He didn’t answer her, not with words. Her bottoms were torn off and behind her she hears him mess with his trunks until suddenly Derek’s hard cock is against her. He pushed her until she was down on her knees in the grass.

“If you’re gonna beg like a bitch in heat I’m gonna fuck you like one.” Derek enters her, but unlike his words claim he was gentle. To say that Derek _fucked_ her would be wrong, he fucks her hard, each thrust filled with power making her moan and scream, but they’re controlled as if he’s trying to give her as much pleasure as possible. His hands are all over her body traveling it, worshiping it with touch. It’s so different that she can’t help but feel addiction digging in her veins.

She couldn’t take it anymore and pulled Derek down on top of her, her fingers wormed their way into his hair as she pulled his face to hers. The kiss was so tentative at first, small, almost chaste. But it quickly became more as she slid her tongue into his mouth. Derek tastes tantalizing and fresh so _different_ she kisses him with every ounce of passion she could muster.

“Fuck!” Derek pulled away to curse. “I’m coming.”

“Come then,” Stiles answers on her own precipice. Derek thrust into her even as his seed spilled inside Stiles he pumped himself into her heat. Derek’s hand reach down and he fingered her clit until Stiles was coming around his spent dick.

 

**Alternative end:**

 It’s so different that she can’t help but feel addiction dig into her veins.

The two are so lost in their own world that they don’t notice Jordan has returned until he’s standing in front of them. He stood before them in full uniform gun at his waist.

“Stiles.” At his voice they froze. Stiles looked into his eyes, unreadable. “You’re letting a teenager fuck you.”

“I”

“Why didn’t you wait for me to arrive?” She wanted to talk but instead she watched as her husband pulled his belt off setting his gun to the side and stripping out of his pants. His cock was so hard it pointed upward twitching, precum traveling down the veined thickness in rivulets. “Since you started without me…I’ll have to punish you.” Jordan pushed Derek off of his wife but just as it looked like the boy was about to bolt. Jordan lowered himself to the boy’s cock. He took the cockhead into his mouth and sucked. Derek’s hands twitched at his side as he watched Jordan.

“He tastes amazing, baby. You gotta try it.” Jordan’s hand jacked Derek as Stiles moved forward but just as she was about to get a taste Jordan stilled her with a hand. “Not yet, I have something else for you to taste. Both of you.” Jordan places Stiles on her back and straddled her face, his dick facing her legs. “Eat my ass baby.” He smelled of musk slightly dirty and sweaty from riding in his cruiser but he tasted amazing on Stiles’ tongue. She worked her tongue across his hole enjoying the way it twitched as the tip of her tongue dragged past. Jordan gestured in-between Stiles legs and looked to Derek.

“Fuck. My. Wife.” Derek got between her legs and fucked into her cunt. Jordan and Derek met each other’s eyes until Jordan leaned forward and took the boys mouth against his own. Derek was an excellent kisser, knowing his wife though she hadn’t allowed the boy to show his skilled tongue. But Jordan was taking all the boy had to offer. His dick twitched as the boy flicked his tongue inspiring him to get that tongue someplace else. Jordan broke the kiss but placed a hand on the back of Derek’s head. He pushed Derek downward until he was leveled with his cock. Knowing what Jordan wanted Derek opened his mouth and took the large cock into his mouth. Derek was soppy and awkward but he made up for it in enthusiasm.

Stiles came and Derek found his end soon because of it. Watching his wife being filled with the teenager’s cum spurned Jordan climax. As he came he pulled out of Derek’s mouth and painted the teenagers face in his white cum.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment on which end you want to be canon.
> 
> Parrish in the mix, or not.
> 
> TBH though I might just make further installments with "Alternative End: Installment"


End file.
